Standing Frames are devices adapted to support an individual in a weight bearing position. Typically, these devices include a seat that articulates to lift from a seated posture and support the user in a standing posture. The benefits of standing for a person not able to do so on their own are manifold. Even where there is little or no control over the muscle groups that normally support a person in a standing posture, the standing posture itself improves blood flow, increases bone density, improves flexibility and range of motion, and can improve the user's sense of well being by simply allowing the user to stand.